


Judge John Deed and the ladies - Sway - fanvid

by greenheartVids



Category: Judge John Deed
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenheartVids/pseuds/greenheartVids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Deed between the myth and the reality of love.</p>
<p>"In that brief moment we go beyond everything in our ordinary lives, for that brief affair I don't have a past, don't have to sit on the bench listening to lies and excuses. I don't have to pretend I'm not alone or lonely for an hour or a night, I can pretend it's love, and it is. We love for that moment. It's worth all the rejection you get and it's... glorious." (John Deed, about his affair with Francesca.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge John Deed and the ladies - Sway - fanvid




End file.
